<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birthday by daisy_is_always_cold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826169">Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold'>daisy_is_always_cold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_is_always_cold/pseuds/daisy_is_always_cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Oneshots [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning.” You mumbled as you rolled over to face your beautiful girlfriend, Carol. </p><p>	“Happy birthday.” She smile before planting a soft kiss on your lips. “C’mon. I’ve got a whole day planned out.” </p><p>	“Nooooo.” You groaned, trying to pull her closer to you as she attempted to extricate herself from the tangled mess of comforters and other blankets on your bed. “Let’s never ever leave this bed, how about that?” </p><p>	“No, (Y/N), I planned out a wonderful day of birthday activities, and we’re not going to let them go to waste just because you’re a lazy piece of shit.” </p><p>	“Hey! It’s my birthday, you can’t insult me.”</p><p>	“Beautiful lazy piece of shit.” She laughed as she headed towards the closet. </p><p>	“No, come back!” You cried, reaching for her as she moved further away. </p><p>	“Get out of bed!” She returned. </p><p>	“Fine.” You sighed, pretending to pout. “But only if you make me pancakes for breakfast.” </p><p>	“I promise that you will have an amazing breakfast.”</p><p>	“That’s not what I told you to promise.” </p><p>	“But it’s what you’re getting, I’m not going to reveal all of the birthday plans that I’ve made. Now, get out of bed, or I will tickle you.” </p><p>	“You wouldn’t dare.” </p><p>	“Oh, I would.” </p><p>	“I don’t believe you.” </p><p>	“I don’t think this is something that you want to question me on.” </p><p>	“Oh, but I do.” </p><p>	Before you knew it, she was on top of you, tickling you. You giggled and tried to move away from her, but she was too strong.</p><p>	“Okay, okay, fine. I will get up! Just stop!” You cried. </p><p>	“And?” </p><p>	“And I’m sorry for questioning your judgement, oh beautiful girlfriend of mine.” </p><p>	She gave you a quick kiss before pulling out some clothes for you to wear. </p><p>	“Aren’t I old enough to pick out my own clothes?” You joked. </p><p>	“Yes, but I’m the only one who knows where we’re going today, so I get to decide.” She smiled. To be fair, you weren’t too upset with her selection: your favorite t-shirt and some comfortable jeans. </p><p>	You took your time getting ready before Carol finally dragged you out the door, with only one shoe tied. She drove the two of you out of the compound and into the city, where the two of you arrived at your favorite cafe for breakfast, and more importantly, coffee. After the cafe, she took you to your favorite park, where you sat under a giant maple tree and told each other useless pieces of information until you got bored. There was hardly anyone at the small park, so you decided to make use of the empty playground, seeing who could climb onto the highest point of the playground, chasing each other across the structure, and swinging in the swings that were very clearly too small for you. After a wonderful lunch, Carol took you to a movie theater, where you couldn’t decide which movie to see. Luckily, the two that you wanted to see where playing one right after the other, so you spent your entire afternoon watching movies and eating way too much junk food and popcorn with your girlfriend. As far as you were concerned, this was perhaps your best birthday ever. </p><p>When you got back to the car after your two movies, you yawned. </p><p>“Let’s go home, I want to take a nap.” You spoke through a second yawn. </p><p>“No, we can’t go home just yet.” Carol smiled.</p><p>“Why?” You asked. </p><p>“Nothing. No reason.” </p><p>“You’re a terrible liar, d’you know that?” </p><p>“Well, we have one more stop to make anyway.” She tried to change the subject. </p><p>“Oooh, where?” You let her. </p><p>“A place very special to you.” She smiled and started the car. It didn’t take long for you to realize that you were heading to your favorite bookstore. She let you pick out three new books, and it was torture, there were so many that you wanted. When you reached the car, she informed you that you’d now be returning to the compound. It only took you ten minutes to fall asleep in the passenger’s seat. Apparently, you really had needed that nap when you’d said so earlier. </p><p>She woke you softly when you arrived back at the compound. </p><p>“Hey, honey, do you think you can handle one more birthday activity?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure.” You mumbled through your still half-asleep daze. </p><p>“Come on,” she grabbed your hand and walked you towards the common area of the compound. </p><p>When you opened the door, there was a large chorus of “Surprise!”’s and you took a step back in shock. </p><p>“Happy birthday, my love.” Carol smiled from her spot next to you. “I hope it was a good one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>